1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fibers and more particularly to engineering fibers produced by the formation or deposition of a polymer inside wicking fiber channels.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is know to produce fibers having many different characteristics such as tensile strength, conductivity, elasticity, shape memory, etc. However, many polymers with very desirable properties are difficult or even impossible to process into fibers in any conventional way due to their characteristic thermoforming properties or insolubility, thus their use in a fibrous form can not be realized or produced in an economical fashion. Materials need to have a sufficient minimum robustness to have any practical application, extreme brittleness and low cohesive strength can render a material unsuitable for any application. Consequently, fiber research has focused on developing new monomers/polymers which simultaneously have the desired physical properties and robustness. Many potential candidates lack this robustness despite the fact they have the appropriate physical desired characteristics and therefore their desired properties never realized.